


Malec Moments

by What_x29



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a cutiepie as always, And Magnus is just as sassy and glittery, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluffy, Funny, Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_x29/pseuds/What_x29
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of cute and heart-wrenching moments between the fabolous Magnus Bane and the cutiepie Alec Lightwood. This won't be a full, coherent story, but rather just a bunch of one shots of things that I would've wanted to see in the series.Keep in mind that I am trying to potray the characters as much as I can, but because I haven't read the books and only seen the series I may not have a full understanding of the characters. Critical reviews on how I could improve is always welcome, but I will never tolerate any hate!





	Malec Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Alec and Magnus waking up together in Magnus' loft being the cuties they are :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, keep in mind that I am trying my best to interpret the characteristics of the characters as much as possible even though I may not have a full understanding by just watching the series. Also I am quite new to this whole writing thing and English is not my mother tongue, so please be patient with me and feel free to point out any mistakes that I make so that I can continue to grow as a writer :3
> 
> // W

Alec stirred in his sleep when he felt the glaring sun on his eyelids when they escaped through the sheer fabric of the curtains. His usual scowl etched onto his facial features once again as he groaned loudly. He didn't want to wake up, so what he did was squeeze his eyes shut even harder to try and ignore the sun's rays that seemed to have taken it upon itself to try and make him blind. He let out a big gust of air and threw an arm over his face, slapping himself in the process. Choosing to disregard the obvious pain he felt over the right half his face, he tried to fall asleep yet again.

Before he got woken up by the very rude star that was trying to prevent him from seeing at all, he had been dreaming one of his many pleasant dreams, something he hadn't been able to experience since he was a kid. Trying to reach his parents' expectations had always been on his mind ever since he started his training to become a Shadowhunter. Actually, it probably started way before that, even. He always needed to be polite and presentable, never cause any trouble or do anything that was seen as wreckless, even if he only was a child. His sister and Jace made the training a bit easier, because they were always there, but they could never protect him from his nightmares. He had been afraid of failing his parents and when those thoughts occupied his mind throughout the day, it soon started to take over his dreams as well. Thankfully, nowadays he could finally sleep peacefully, because he had slowly stopped caring so much about what his parents thought was right. He needed to think more about what was good for himself, and he really was. Thanks to him; Magnus.

Speaking of which, he finally remembered why he didn't want to wake up. He could usually get up at 6 AM without any problem, but it was something that made his body refuse getting up. It was something about how soft and fluffy the mattress he was laying on was, or how the pleasant smell of strong, yet refreshing, scent of cinnamon invaded his nostrils. Or it could've been the feeling of silk against his bare chest, because it felt familiar, it felt like home. It felt like Magnus.

It was then he noticed the weight on his stomach, not knowing why he hadn't even registered it before. Cracking one eye open he stared at the sleeping form of Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, his boyfriend. Without noticing, his usual scowl melted right into a content smile playing on his lips. Magnus was sprawled across the bed with his upper half resting on Alec's stomach, his head on his right pec. His makeup was slightly smudged around the eyes, though you could barely even tell. Magnus always seemed so put together, almost as if he was ready to go to one of Beyoncé's parties at any time.

Alec had his breath taken away by his partner yet again, even without the flirty comments and remarks. The soft smile that seemed to be plastered on the warlock's face while he slept was enough for him to get the urge to just hug him and kiss him all over. Alec still saw him as precious no matter how powerful and badass he actually was.

Alec lifted his right hand, his left practically buried under Magnus' body, and brushed away a few strands that had fallen from their usual position that would form a ridiciously perfect quiff. His skin felt extremely smooth against his fingers, even though he was over 400 years old. Guess that's one of the perks of being a warlock.

Said warlock suddenly stirred gently in his sleep, mumbling some incoherent words that didn't even sound like English, before slowly opening his eyes. Their eyes met and a showstopping smile immediately found it's way on Magnus' lips. He lifted his cheek from the Shadowhunter's chest, ultimately revealing a glittery spot right above his belly button. Both of them turned to that spot, staring at it for a while before letting their eyes meet again and bursting into a fit of giggles only a few seconds later.

It was very uncharacteristic for both of them, but being with eachother brought out sides of themselves they didn't get to show often. The giggling continued to the point where they only stopped because of the lack of air, but that did not stop them from doing it again after a few deep breaths. When it died down at last, they both fell into a comfortable silence while just admiring eachother. Trying to memorize every single feature, crevice and blemish of the other person, just because they could. After a long while Magnus chose to break the silence.

"Alexander, you stayed" he stated, his fingers tracing the shapes of the runes on Alec's chest to seem occupied enough to not look him in the eye.

It was a simple statement, but you could still clearly hear the insecurity behind it, as if he really thought that his Shadowhunter would've changed his mind. Alec was bewildered by that fact, he really did mean what he had said last night. He did want it, and he did not regret a second of it. In a sense he could understand Magnus' doubt, as the warlock had gone through quite alot to persuade him to follow his heart and not only his parents' commands. He had made up his mind now, though. He had chosen Magnus, and he would never even dream of leaving him.

"Hey, look at me" Alec demanded softly, his hand stroking his partner's cheek sweetly. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes twinkling a shade of yellow before immediately going back to their usual color. "Of course I stayed. I chose you, and I don't care anymore if my parents thinks that what we have is wrong, because I want this and I know you want this too. I don't regret for a second what we did last night, or anything we did before that either. Because you are the one that I want, Magnus."

The nervousness melted away from his face and he sighed in relief of hearing the exact words he wanted to hear. He snuggled back into the embrace of Alec Lightwood with a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"I mean of course I am the one you want, there is no doubt that I am very extraodinary" he mused, the ends of his eyes cutely crinkled a bit as he let out a small chuckle. "You are lucky that I find you quite extraodinary too"

"Well, I am honored" Alec teased, just barely keeping in his giggle as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

His entire body tingled as their lips met, a giddy feeling evident in his stomach just like the first time they had stumbled upon eachother. A content sigh left his lips as they drew apart, both of them perfectly happy with just laying there snuggled into the other's warmth for the rest of the day.

Uh oh.

What time was it?

Alec involuntarily bolted up from his comfy position with Magnus, ultimately sending the latter crashing down on the other side of the mattress. The Shadowhunter was now pacing around the room, trying to find his clothes that was scattered across the floor of the bedroom and quickly pulling them onto his body. The warlock was in shock at first, and fear had almost started to cloud his mind until he remembered that he did have a pretty time-consuming job. He later watched the other in amusement as he couldn't find his other shoe, running around before Magnus snapped his fingers to make said shoe appear in front of him. Though he did not see it at first, so he stumbled over it and fell right onto his face. He was now sprawled on the floor with an aching nose, the warlock laughing hysterically on the bed beside him.

"I'm so sorry, but that was hilarious!" Magnus said once he had recovered, helping his partner up on his feet again. Luckily he hadn't broken his nose, only bruised it a little so he gave it a little kiss. Alec could instantly feel the pain subside and he smiled, finally calming down a little from his panicked state a few seconds ago.

"Thanks" he sighed, getting his other shoe on and standing up straight with his bow and quiver ready. "But I have to go"

"I know, I understand. You have work to do" Magnus said while he snaked his arms around the other's waist. "Will I see you tonight, though?"

"Of course" the Shadowhunter promised, kissing him one last time before making his way to his duties as a Nephilim, even though he would much rather just stay snuggled in bed with his boyfriend safe in his arms. But, that would have to wait until tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah, they're so cute ^-^  
> So sorry if this is really bad, it's my first story on this site and I'm still sort of a newbie. I hope you still enjoyed it though, and feel free to leave a comment on which part you liked or what parts I could improve. You can also leave a few suggestions on one shots that I could write, because I think it won't take long before I run out of ideas. It can be any moments that you feel are missing from the series, or maybe Malec in a parallel world, or anything that your heart desires! If I feel inspired by your suggestion, I would gladly try and write it as best as I can :3
> 
> // W


End file.
